Las apariencias engañan (LEAN EL AVISO)
by vrgi cullen
Summary: Bella era la mas maltratada del colegio solo por ser fea. Un día Edward Cullen uno de los chicos mas populares y hermosos del colegio hace una apuesta entre sus amigos que trata de que el tiene que enamorar a Bella y cuando menos se los espere romperle el corazón. Bella se entera y hulle a Phoenix con su madre Renee pero cuando vuelva todo ya va a haber cambiado para ella. LEMMON
1. PROLOGO

LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN

PROLOGO

Hola me llamo Bella tengo 18 años y vivo en phoenix con su novio Phil. Hace seis meses que no veo a mi pare y a mis amigas así que he decidido volver y enfrentarme lo que huí hace seis meses, Edward Cullen cometió un grave error el cual se lo haré pagar. Ya no soy la niña ingenua de quien se burlo pienso vengarme. Lo único malo es que no me reconocerá


	2. 1 Un regalo inesperado

UN REGALO INESPERADO

BELLA POV

Era las 10:30 de la mañana y no tenía nada preparado para viajar,no me había bañado y necesitaba urgentemente desayunar algo, así que baje las escaleras donde estaban mi mamá y Phil que estaban desayunando de lo mas felices hasta que notaron mi presencia y Phil se volteo para donde estaba yo

-Sientate Bella por favor-dijo Phil que parecía muy entusiasmado por el tono de voz que tenía-tenemos algo muy importante que decirte

-Ok-me senté y después los mire a los dos con cara preocupada ¿que había hecho? así que los mire fingiendo estar tranquila -que tienen que decirme?-pregunte

-Hija sabemos que yo no he estado presente para ti en mucho tiempo y quiero decirte que como yo no hemos podido verte en todo este tiempo y que los momentos hay que aprovecharlos cuando uno los tiene-parecía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad que mi mamá realmente lo sentía y de pronto saco una cajita chiquita plateada y me la dió- queremos obsequiarte esto

-Que es?-realmente me mataba la curiosidad pero tenía que ser tranquila

-Ábrelo-me dijo Phil muy entusiasmado así que lo abrí lo vi detenidamente y pude darme cuenta de que eran unas llaves de auto-son las llaves de tu nuevo volvo-dijo con mucha felicidad-cuídalo bien porque será el primero y el último que te compraremos-yo e quede sin palabras esto era increíble-ven acompañanos esta afuera

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo que me parece que podría haber atravesado la pared por mi suerte

-Dónde esta?-pregunte de la felicidad dando saltitos hasta por un momento creo que parecía a la duendecilla de Alice que estaría haciendo la extraño tanto lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su hermano pero que ya no se puede remediar

-Esta allí-dijo Renee yo me quede contemplando el color plateado con un hermoso moño que tenia en la parte del techo sin duda era hermoso y como lo iba a disfrutar Alice

-Es hermoso. increible, es, es el mejor regalo que me han dado ya no tengo palabras para describirlo-y era verdad estaba más que feliz -gracias enserio gracias pero no debieron hacer un gasto tan grande solo por mi-dije un poco triste pensando el la fortuna que debieron haber gastado

-Lo hicimos porque queríamos-me dijo mi mamá mirandome-se que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo y todo eso-me dijo un poco triste-pero quiero que eso cambie me gustaría que uses este auto para venir a visitarme cuando quieras para ti las puertas siempre estarán abiertas-me dijo mirandome a los ojos-Además iremos en el a Forks yo luego tomaré un avión y volveré aquí

-Bueno lamento romper este momento tan emotivo pero debemos preparar las cosas de Bella para el viaje

OH DIOS! se me había olvidado por completo con toda la noticia de lo del auto me había olvidado de que tenía que hacer el equipaje bañarme y cambiarme

-Si debo irme a bañar y a hacer las maletas para las 12:00 ya voy a estar

-ok hija pero no te tardes mucho

Subí a mi habitación con cuidado porque con mi suerte tarde o temprano iba a terminar estampada contra el piso, me quite la ropa abrí la canilla del agua y me di una ducha de agua fría ya que en Phoenix hace mucho calor. Salí de la ducha me tape con una toalla y con otra me sequé el pelo me cambie con unos shorts cortos y una remera up unas zapatillas y arme mi maleta pero deje un poco de ropa en el armario de mi habitación porque esta vez si volvería. Cuando ya estuve lista baje con mis maletas y espere que viniera Phil que había llevado el auto para que le cargaran nafta

-Mamá ya estoy lista-grite porque estaba en la cocina

-hija Phil ya regreso pedile que te ayude a subir las maletas a el auto-yo asentí y fuí hasta el jardín donde estaba Phil

-Phil me ayudas a subir mis maletas al auto

-Claro no hay problema-dicho eso agarro mis maletas y las metió en el baúl del auto pero de pronto Renee salió medio preocupada

-Que pasa mamá?- pregunte yo confundida

-Es que surgió un problema y tenemos que ir a Seattle-su voz sonó preocupada no por la situación si no por mi- tu podrías ir sola a Forks?

-Claro mamá-respondí pero lo de verdad me preocupaba es que no sabía como llegar-mamá lo único que sucede es que no se como llegar-le dije ya que era verdad

-Tranquila hija en el auto instalamos un GPS con las direcciones que necesitaras como las de Alice, Charlie y Jacob- mi mamá sabía que yo era muy amiga de Alice y de Jacob porque los había conocida cuando vino a Forks para mis 15-es imposible que te pierdas- en ese momento di gracias a dios que Forks quedaba solo a dos horas de viaje.

-Gracias mamá, pero me dejarías llamar a Alice para avisarle que la pasaré a buscar para irnos de compras-pregunté la verdad era que hace mucho que no veía a Alice y ya necesitaba pasar tiempo con esa duende

-Claro,no te apuramos

yo asentí y me dirigí a donde estaba el teléfono y marque el número de la casa de Alice porque el celular se lo habían robado y no llegue aprendermelo de memoria

-hola-una voz suave pero a la vez enojada respondió

-hola esta Alice-dije quería ser directa-necesito hablar con ella

-si ya te paso-pude escuchar el sonido del telefono siendo pasado a las manos de Alice

-hola-esta vez sonó una voz dulce pero a la vez chillona tipica de Alice

-hola Alice acaso no me reconoces

-Bella- se escucho cuando grito y empezó a dar saltitos-cuentamelo todo ya mismo cuando volveras

-te lo contaré todo pero debes esperar cuando llegue te pasaré a buscar y iremos al shopping estaré allí a las 3:00 quiero que estes preparada porque no quiero esperarte

-esta bien, pero como me vendrás a buscar porque no pienses que iré e el auto de la policía-en ese momento recordé que Alice odiaba estar en el auto de Charlie tanto como yo debido a que llamaba mucho la atención

-Todo a su tiempo-y dicho eso corte me dirigí al auto pero antes me despedí de Renee y Phil

me subí al auto lo puse en marcha y me dirigí hacia Forks

El camino estuvo tranquilo y sin problemas llegue a Forks antes de lo esperado así que quise cargarle combustible al volvo y ir a saludar a Charlie a la termine de cargar combustible me dirigí a la donde estaba Charlie se lo veía normal pero un poco triste al mismo tiempo, así que me acerque y cuando noto mi presencia su cara cambio completamente a la felicidad.

-Bella!-abrió los brazos para darme un abrazo que casi me rompe los huesos-como has estado?

-Bien Charlie, estoy feliz de que hayas sobrevivido seis meses sin mi-me burle la verdad es que Charlie casi no sabía cocinar y era un desastre para las cosas manuales

-Bien, yo también estoy feliz por eso pero debes en cuando tuve que pedir pizza o ir a la casa de Billy a comer-Charlie y Billy eran mejores amigos desde que yo había conocido a Jacob-hija debo volver al trabajo te veré hoy o mañana en casa

-Chau Charlie-apenas me despedí de Charlie fui al auto y me dirigí a la casa de Alice llegué justo a la hora que había acordado

* * *

**Como va hasta ahora?**

**Chicas esta es mi primera novela así que me importa mucho que opinen**

**besos espero que les guste**

**virgii**


	3. 2 llegada

LLEGADA

EDWARDPOV

Eran las dos de la tarde y me habían dejado al cuidado de Alice la cual me odiaba por haber hecho con su mejor amiga en el mundo se marchara a Phoenix desde ese día no me habla las únicas veces que me habla es por cosas necesarias ya no quiere estar conmigo y todo por ese gran error que cometí todavía lo recuerdo

_Flash Back_

Eran las cinco de la tarde y yo estaba a mitad de apuesta la apuesta era que yo tenía que llevarme a Bella quien era la chica mas horrible del colegio entero a la cama antes que terminara el mes, yo ya la había enamorado y la muy tonta no se daba ni cuenta, hasta que un día uno de mis amigos James se emborracho y empezó a contarlo todo, parece que Bella lo escucho porque esa tarde fue la peor de todas

-Eres un maldito hijo de...- Alice comenzó a decirme apenas llegue a casa-no puedo creer lo que me has hecho sabias que Bella era mi mejor amiga y tu arruinaste todo-yo no entendía nada

-Se puede saber de que me hablas-grite y ella me tendió un papel que decía

_Alice, lamento tanto decirtelo de esta manera pero si no lo digo te asustaras_

_tu hermano me ha hecho algo horrible que creo jamas poder olvidar,_

_por esta razón te estoy avisando que me voy a vivir a Phoenix con mi madre,_

_espero que lo puedas entender y cuando decida volver te prometo que seras_

_la primera en enterarte, por favor por lo que mas hagas no le muestres a Edward esta nota_

_se que en total lo harás así que no hace falta decirtelo_

_te extrañaré un montón y jamas olvidare nuestra amistada_

_PD: Trata de no hacer nada malo mientras no este_

_Bella_

Apenas termine de leer la carta me sentí fatal sabía que lo que hacia estaba mal pero no me espere que Bella fuera a reaccionar de esta manera. No podía creer el mal que le había hecho a mi hermana Bella era su mejor amiga, practicamente era su única amiga

-Alice yo-pero no me dejo seguir y me interrumpió

-Edward sabía que eras malo pero no tanto-en su mirada había dolor jamas me había mirado de esa forma-esto no se cuanto tarde en perdonartelo, pero te felicito ojalá te vaya bien en la vida de esta manera. Ay Dios! creo que tu y Tanya harían la pareja perfecta porque los dos son muy similares en algo-oh no no pude creer lo que estuviera diciendo respiro me miro a los ojos con muco odio-es que ninguno de los dos no tiene sentimientos-dicho eso me empujó y salió corriendo a su habitación

-Alice!-grite pero no me respondió

_-_Alice_!-grite_ pero esta vez más fuerte

Finalmente me rendí y me fui a dormir obviamente mañana me perdonaría

Al otro día se suponía que llevaría a Alice al colegio pero antes de que fuera a su cuarto para llamarla para que nos vayamos ella no estaba así que decidí bajar las escalera en busca de mi mamá

-Mamá, viste a Alice-pregunte medio preocupado

-Si dijo que tomaría el autobús escolar, muy raro de Alice-era verdad porque de Alice siempre la escuchaba quejarse del autobús porque hacia calor y siempre le tocaba sentarse con alguien raro-ahora apúrate que llegaras tarde al colegio

yo solo asentí y me dirigí a mi volvo, lo prendí y me puse en marcha. Cuando llegue Alice estaba entrando a clases paso por al lado de ella pero ni siquiera me habló en todo el día.

Cuando llegué a casa no me habló y así fue al día siguiente, el siguiente y el siguiente.

_Fin Flash Back_

Ya han pasado seis meses y Alice me habla muy poco pero algo es algo. Todavía no puedo creer que Bella no haya vuelto. Hoy después de esa llamada Alice ha estado muy feliz cada cinco minutos estaba mirando el reloj se había arreglado muy bien hace cuanto que no se arreglaba así.

-Se puede saber a donde vas así?-pregunte burlonamente ella solo se volteo y me miro con una mirada fulminante.

-Nada que te incumba-me respondió enojada y luego se fue a su habitación.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde yo estaba en mi habitación cuando de repente el timbre sonó

-Edward voy a salir te lo digo para que no te preocupes llegare tarde por si Esme o Carlise preguntan

-Esta bien-respondí no pregunte con quien iba por que la situación no daba la situación lo único que hice fue mirar por la ventana porque me mataba la curiosidad, cuando me asome pude notar que había una chica hermosa no muy alta de ojos chocolatosos que llevaba un short corto pero no muy ajustado, una remerita up y unas zapatillas comunes pero no muy viejas, pude ver que había venido en un volvo en el cual Alice y ella se irían. En ese momento agradecí estar en el segundo piso porque si no, no hubiera podido verla tan bien. Estuve tan enfocado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya se habían ido

BELLAPOV

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de Alice, toqué timbre y enseguida escuche a alguien que bajaba corriendo las escaleras, y en menos de lo que espere Alice ya estaba saltando en sima mío

-Bella!-me decía de la felicidad mientras me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar, finalmente cuando me soltó y me miro fijamente analizando como estaba y me miro fijamente a los ojos-no puedo creer como has cambiado ya ni siquiera pareces tu, digo físicamente porque espero que sigas siendo la misma amiga de siempre

-Tranquila Alice soy la misma solo que un poco cambiada-le dije riendome

-Pero mírate estas hermosa, cómo es que llegaste?-preguntó yo solo señale mi nuevo volvo y vi como sus ojos se abrían a mas no poder-Quién te lo dío

-Mi mamá y Phil me lo dieron para que debes en cuando los visite-le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno Bella ahora que te veo primero eres físicamente diferente, tienes un volvo, veo que te has vuelto mas glamurosa que otra sorpresa me tienes

-Todos esos detalles te los daré en el shopping, porque ahora mismo nos vamos a remodelar tu guardaropa

-No se que has hecho con la antigua Bella, pero esta me esta gustando mas que la anterior así que vamos

Dicho eso nos subimos al auto y dirigimos nuestro rumbo al shopping

ALICEPOV

no podía creerlo Bella estaba completamente hermosa ya no parecía mi amiga pero me gustaba mas esta Bella mas glamurosa y lo bueno de que e habían regalado ese hermoso volvo es que ya no debería optar entre el autobús o Edward del cual obviamente convencería a Bella que se vengase así Edward se daría cuenta de que había sido un gran error burlarse de ella de esa manera

BELLAPOV

Cuando llegamos al shopping fuimos a todas las tiendas que habían compramos un montón de ropa hermosa. Finalmente fuimos a tomar unos frapuchinos a Sturbucks para hablar un poco entre nosotras

-Y Bells, volverás al colegio-preguntó con curiosidad

-Claro y mas aún con esta ropa que compramos

-Wiii-festejo-y que planeas hacer con Edward-pregunto yo sabía justamente lo que iba a hacer con Edward

-Ahora que soy más linda, más sexy y con más actitud planeo volverlo loco-eso era justo lo que iba a hacer no iba a mentirle a mi mejor amiga aunque estuvieramos hablando de su hermano

-Esa es la respuesta que quería oír Bella-me dijo sonriendo-aunque sea mi hermano nos hizo mucho mal

-No me esperaba esa respuesta de ti-me burle

-No solo tu has cambiado-me dijo-sabes que cuando yo quiero venganza la busco

-Y que haremos?-pregunte no sabía que respuesta me esperaba

-Primero usaremos la ropa que compramos para que te veas sexy-lo dijo señalando las miles de bolsas que teníamos alrededor- harás que se enamore de ti como el hizo contigo y cuando menos se lo espere volverlo loco

-Solo eso, será simple-me burlé

-No Bella tendrás que actuar como la chica fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo-me dijo seriamente-tendrás que hacer que todos los chicos te deseen-volvió a decir-trato hecho?-me preguntó

-Por supuesto-le dije con una sonrisa malvada-Cuando empezamos?-pegunte

-Cuando vuelves al colegio?-me pregunto seguramente era parte del plan

-Mañana me vuelvo a integrar a clases normalmente-le dije como si fuera de menor importancia

-Bueno mañana empezaremos con el plan-me dijo-mañana te quiero sexy y ruda-Alice parecía querer vengarse tanto como yo

-No te preocupes, así estaré-le dije-acaso no confías en mi?-me burle

-Siempre confiare en ti Bella, eres mi mejor amiga-me lo dijo con toda la sinceridad de mundo

-Gracias Alice yo tampoco jamas desconfiare de ti-le dije

-Mejores amigas-me dijo

-Mejores amigas-le respondí y la abrase cuando el abrazo finalizo la lleve a su casa

El camino a su casa fue de charlas, chistes y mucha música

-Bueno Alice paso por ti mañana?-pregunté

-Si por favor Bella

-No hay problema te veo mañana

Dicho eso me dirigí a mi casa no tenía muchas ganas de comer y había recibido un mensaje de Charlie diciendo que iba a llegar tarde así que cuando llegue a casa me di una ducha fría y no tarde en dormirme

EDWARDPOV

Alice llego muy feliz a casa como si se hubiera comprado el shopping entero y eso parecía, pero cuando me vio me miro y me dedico una sonrisa

-Duerme bien hermanito necesitaras fuerza para mañana-yo no entendí a que se refería pero le reste importancia además estaba muy cansado y tenía que dormirme sea cual sea lo que me esperaba mañana iba a ser malo porque cuando Alice se proponía a algo lo hacía al menos que cambiara de opinión de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

**Chicas prometo que el próximo capitulo sera mas largo es que no se me ocurrían ideas para agregarle a este capitulo**


	4. 3 volverte a ver

VOLVERTE A VER

EDWARDPOV

Me desperté en la mañana pero estaba exhausto no había podido dormir nada pensando en lo que pasaría hoy y porque necesitaba tener tantas fuerzas para ese día. -Mierda!- Grite cuando vi el reloj y note que me quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a clases, así que me vestí rápido, no me peine en total nunca lo hacia, me cepille los dientes y decidí no desayunar total no tenía mucha hambre. Baje las escaleras y obviamente no estaba Alice. Así que me despedí de mi mama corrí hasta el auto, me subí al volvo y conducí lo mas rápido que pude siempre sin pasarme el limite de velocidad hasta la escuela. Cuando llegue vi que había un volvo que nunca había visto estacionado entre los otros autos. Cuando vi a mis amigos me dirigí a donde estaban ellos para notar que tenían una muy interesante conversación.

-Edward-me dijo Emmet mi amigo del alma-viste a la chica nueva-Chica nueva, nadie me había hablado de alguna chica nueva

-No-le negué-pero de seguro si esta buena me la terminaré tirando-me burle

-Eso no te lo creas-Me dijo Jasper, señalando en dirección a mi hermana-es ella la que esta hablando con tu hermana

Cuando la vi mis ojos se pusieron como platos, esa era la misma hermosura que había visto en la puerta de mi casa, solo que ahora se veía mucho mas sexy, llevaba puesta una faldita que tapa justo para que no se le viera el culo, aunque se le notaba un poco, una remerita que resaltaba sus enormes y hermosos pechos y unos zapatillas comunes, llevaba el pelo suelto y las uñas pintadas. Era preciosa. Pero que diablos estoy pensando Edward Cullen jamas se enamora. Sea como sea a esa chica me la terminaría follando

-Esta re buena-dijo Emmet sacando me de mis pensamientos-pero dicen que no es chica fácil así que ten cuidado-me avisó

-Tranquilo esa chica para cuando termine la semana caerá rendida a mis pies

-Si eso dices-me dijo Jasper poco después sonó la campana-dale vamos a clases

dicho eso nos dirigimos a el salón con el resto de los alumnos la clase estuvo aburrida no se como hice para no dormirme el profesor lo único que hacia era explicar y explicar y explicar no decía nada interesante y eso que todavía quedaba media hora para salir, sería una hora.

BELLAPOV

Después de que pasé a buscar a Alice de su casa nos dirigimos al colegio fuimos lento porque no teníamos ganas de llegar temprano y ser todas unas nerds así que fuimos despacio y hablando en el camino

-Bella, hoy hay que poner en marcha el plan-me dijo-estas lista?_me pregunto

-Claro, siempre - le dije- como te parece que me veo-le pregunte mientras ella me veía detenidamente

-Perfecto Bella, solo trata de que no se te acerque trata de ser difícil con todo el mundo, pero cuando mi hermano te vea actúa sexy

-Como una zorra?-pregunte

-No, con una perra estamos bien-me dijo riendo

-Siempre perra, jamas zorra-me reí devuelta

Y así fuimos todo el recorrido entre risas. Cuando llegamos al colegio Edward no había llegado de seguro se había quedado dormido de recordar como es el. Estuve sentada en la sombra de un árbol mientras hablaba con Alice. De pronto note que todo el mundo me miraba. Cuando llego Cullen todo el mundo lo noto, vi que el se fue con sus amigos al parecer hablo unas cosas y luego me miro, sus ojos se pusieron como platos, no paraba de mirarme, el pobrecito ni se acordaba de quien era, lo cual me hacía mas gracia aun.

-Bella debemos ir a clases-Alice me saco de mis pensamientos cuando sonó la campana para ir a clases suerte que todas mis clases eran con ella porque no quería estar sola con tantos chicos mirando me. Yo había dicho quien era para que los profesores no me presentaras si no todo se cagaría. Yo me sentía re feliz no podía creer lo bobos que eran los chicos, lo cuales solo se fijaban en el culo y en los pechos igual que mi mejor amigo Jacob, solo que el ya estaba acostumbrado y ademas ya tenia novia.

La clase se paso volando para mi cuando tocó la campana para ir al casino, me dirigí junto con Alice hacia la mesa, desde donde estaba se podían escuchar los sonidos de la mesa de donde estaba Edward, comimos y sentí que el tiempo se me pasaba volando Alice se fue a clases junto a los otros chicos mientras que yo me dirigía al baño. Estaba en mi recorrido al baño y sentí que unas manos fuertes y cálidas me agarraban por la cintura. oh no, yo reconocía perfectamente esas manos.

-Hola preciosa-me susurro al oído chocando todo su aliento contra mi cuello

-Que quieres?-le pregunté quería ser directa porque no quería que se me armara un problema en mi "primer" día de clases

-Te quiero a ti-me susurro devuelta apretando me mas contra el, yo me safé de su agarre y me alejé de el

-Lo lamento, pero yo no me acuesto con idiotas-le dije con mi mejor cara de asco-así que mejor buscate a otra puta

-Ya vas a ver que te terminaras acostando conmigo-me amenazó

-No lo creo porque yo no cometo un error dos veces-le dije con cara amenazante y antes de que me retirara aproveche para darle dos palmaditas en la cara

El ni hizo nada mas se quedo duro mirando como me iba, pobrecito no sabía aceptar el rechazo me reí mientras me dirigía a mi clase

EDWARDPOV

No me podía estar pasando esto, no a mi Edward Cullen, todas las chicas me deseaban todas, no sabía si estaba perdiendo mi encanto o que esa chica estaba mal, pero nunca antes me habían rechazado y mientras mas me rechazaba mas la deseaba. No entendía que había querido decir con "no cometo el mismo error dos veces" pero sin duda iba a averiguarlo. Me dirigí a clases, tenía biología la mas aburrida de todas para mi. Así que llegue me senté en uno de los bancos que mas atrás estaba porque me encantaba jugar en clases sin que me vieran. De pronto vi un papelito que caía con mucha presición en mi banco lo leí y decía

_Hola Eddie, quieres divertirte un poco después de clases?_

_Tanya._

Como odiaba que Tanya me llamara Eddie, parece que a esa chia no le entraba por ningún lado que NO era mi novia así que agarre el papelito y le respondí

_Tanya para de decirme Eddie que lo odio, _

_segundo no somos nada, solo fue una noche y ya_

_no quiero sonar grosero pero no estoy de humor._

Cuando termine de escribir y se la pase, me quede pensando detenidamente y no pude creer lo que había escrito, yo siempre estaba de humor para tener sexo. Esa chica no solo me estaba volviendo loco si no era mía tarde o temprano terminaría en un manicomio.

Cuando sonó la campana para irnos a casa yo agarré rápidamente mis cosas y me dirigí a donde estaba Jasper, el cual estaba en la misma clase que ella

-Jasper, me enteré que te toca sentarte con ella en Historia-le dije, me había enterado debido a que los había visto sentarse juntos cual del profesor me había pedido que le buscara unas tizas

-Si, pero que quieres saber Edward?-me preguntó

-Sabes a donde irá ahora?-fui al grano no tenía ganas de mentirle a mi mejor amigo

-Esa chica te tiene loco, verdad?-me pregunto sonriendo

-Si, Jasper no puedo mentirte-y era la verdad

-Igual de loco que me tiene a mi Alice?-me sorprendí a escuchar eso pero no era nada nuevo yo ya lo sospechaba

-Si igual de que eso-le confesé

-Tranquilo se quedará un rato porque tiene que acomodar unas cosas-me dijo

Gracias-salí corriendo hasta el salón pero a medio camino me volví hacia Jasper y lo mire amenazante-Si le haces algo a mi hermana, te prometo que te quedas sin poder tener hijos, me escuchaste- el solo asintió nos reímos y luego volví hacia el salón, ya no había nadie cuando llegue solo esa hermosa chica con la que había intentado hablar hace un rato.

-Hola-le dije esta vez no me acerque a ella no quería asustarla

-Hola, ahora que quieres?- sonaba ruda

-Saber tu nombre-le dije realmente estar enamorado de una chica sin saber quien era, era devastador

-Isabella-respondió fríamente, pude notar que estaba enojada, yo solo conocía una sola Isabella y era a la que había humillado y la razón por la cual Alice me odiaba

-Me disculpas debo ir al baño ya vuelvo-le dije realmente no había ido en todo el día y ya no me aguantaba mas

-Claro-apenas termino de decir eso yo me dirigí al baño rogando para que cuando volviera ella siguiera allí.

BELLAPOV

Mientras Edward se fue al baño yo llamé a Alice

-Alice, puedo decirle a Edward que soy yo-pregunté

-No estoy segura

-Pero saber eso le haría querer arrepentirse y caer rendido a mis pies

-En ese caso si Bella

Cuando termino de decir eso corte rápido porque sabía bien que en cualquier momento volvería Edward

EDWARDPOV

Cuando volví agradecí que ella siguiera allí me quede donde estaba y me senté en una silla.

-Me siento bien de que no te hallas ido-le sonreí no podía mentirle

-De verdad quieres saber quien soy?-me pregunto yo solo asentí y me miro a los ojos-Isabella Swan-cuando termino de decir su nombre me sentí la peor persona del mundo, me arrepentí de haberle hecho eso a ella no se lo merecía.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento-trate de disculparme, ella termino de hacer lo que hacía agarró un papel y una lapicera ye escribió en el, luego antes de irse me lo tendió en frente y se encamino hacia la puerte

-Ahí esta tu respuesta Cullen-después de decir eso salió del salón y pude escuchar muy atentamente cuando aceleró su volvo y se fue, justo cuando se fue abrí con mucho cuidado el papel y lo leí

_-Tira ese plato al piso_

_-ok_

_-se rompió?_

_-si_

_-pedilé perdon_

_-perdón_

_-se arreglo_

_no_

_captaste_

Apenas termine de leerlo supe que debería hacer algo para recuperar a Bella o que por lo menos aceptara ser mi amiga, necesitaba decirselo a alguien así que no lo dude ni un minuto y llamé a jasper

-Hola

-Hola Jass

-Si, que pasa Edward te noto medio preocupado-me dijo la verdad Jasper sabía siempre como me sentía era igual que Emmet como el hermano que nunca tuve

-No, me siento la peor persona del mundo-le confesé

-Porque?-me pregunto

-Porque la chica de la que estoy enamorado es es es-no podía terminar la oración estaba bastante impactado

-Es quién Edward?

-Es Isabella Swan-mi voy se quebró

-Lo siento mucho Edward, pero si no creo que esta ves te salgas con la tuya Edward

-Ya lo se, pero haré cualquier cosa para que me perdone

-Yo se que lo harás-después de decirme eso corto yo me dirigí a mi auto y cuando llegué a casa Alice me estaba esperando y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Veo que ya sabes lo de Bella-se burló

-Si, pero se que esta vez no la recuperaré

-Eso solo lo sabe ella-cuando me dijo eso sabía que debería pagar por cada cosa que le había hecho

Había sido un día muy y yo necesitaba pensar en como podría recuperar a Bella. Así que cenen cuando termine de cenar subí me bañe con agua fría y finalmente e fui a consolar el sueño

BELLAPOV

Espero que lo que le escribí a Edward le sirva para reflexionar. Por un lado lo odiaba por haberme humillado de esa manera, pero por otro lado lo sigo amando, lo único es que el deberá pagar por lo que me hizo y se lo haré pagar de la manera mas sucia posible. Estaba aburrida y no quería seguir pensando en Edward así que me puse a escuchar música luego me bañe y me puse a leer un libro hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**Si chicas ya lo se debería escribir capítulos mas largos pero es que esta semana tuve muchas pruebas y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. La próxima semana voy a tener vacaciones de primavera así que actualizare mas**

**virgiii**


	5. 4 visita inesperada

VISITA INESPERADA

BELLAPOV

Eran las 8 de la mañana ya debía cambiarme para ir al colegio, así que me puse algo mas sexy que lo que había usado el día anterior, baje a desayunar y Charlie como siempre se había ido temprano, así que me prepare unos huevos fritos y me tome un jugo de naranja, cuando termine me dirigí al colegio porque no quería llegar tarde y Alice me mataría si llegaba tarde, era de esas personas que no se podía perder ni un solo día de clases eso era un poco irritante porque nunca podíamos faltar para ir al shopping o hablar en mi casa, no, siempre había que llegar temprano a clases, a veces odiaba esa parte de Alice, pero eso era lo que nos mantenía unidas. De pronto el timbre de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-hola-pregunte muy tranquilamente

-Bella donde estas te estoy esperando-Había estado tanto tiempo concentrada entre mis pensamientos y la comida que se me había pasado la hora, así que agarre mis llaves y me dirigí al auto lo mas rápido que pude, me subí y conduci hasta la casa de Alice lo más rápido que pude hasta que finalmente llegue. Alice en su cara mostraba un poco de enojo pero ya se le iba a pasar

-Alice- la llame

-Que?-me pregunto todavía se veía medio molestra

-Si estas con ese humor no te lo diré-le dije realmente si seguía con ese humor me iba a contagiar el malhumor y estaba bastante feliz

-Dale dime-en ese momento su cara se puso totalmente feliz

-Bueno tiene que ver con tu hermano-le dije con cara seria y feliz al mismo tiempo después no dije mas nada para que le surgiera la duda

-Dale Bella me vuelvo vieja-me dijo burlonamente

-Bueno esta bien, viste que Edward ya sabe quien soy-ella solo asintió-bueno-proseguí-yo tengo ganas de hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo

-De que manera?-Alice pregunto dudosa le encantaba mi lado oscuro

-Me haré la fácil-le dije riendo me un poquito porque sonaba medio ridículo

-Como Tanya?-pregunto ella burlonamente

-Si pero haré que tu hermano se arrepienta, que me desee y que sienta celos-le dije con un tono serio en mi voz

-Sabes que mi hermano nunca se ha arrepentido de nada-me dijo

-No te preocupes Alice yo tengo mis trucos bajo la manga y espero que tu me ayudes también

-No estoy muy segura-me dijo con cara de duda

-Oh, vamos Alice-me quejé-además si Edward pasa mas tiempo tratando de recuperarme, yo podría encargarme de que Rosalie estuviera con Emmet-yo siempre sabía cuando había química entre dos personas y entre Emmet y Rosalie la había-tu y Jasper podrían pasar mas tiempo juntos

-Que?, a mi no me gusta Jasper-por dios esta chica necesitaba lecciones para mentir-que te hace creer eso

-Alice, a mi no me puedes mentir veo como se miran en el casino y en la salida además antes de que me fuera a Forks, siempre me hablabas de el-Era la verdad antes de que me mudara a Forks Alice vivía hablando de jasper era agotador-y? que te parece mi plan

-Esta bien Bella, acepto- para cuando la conversación termino ya estábamos en la puerta del colegio así que estacione y me dirigí junto a Alice al salón de clases ya que apenas habíamos llegado ya había sonado la campana para entrar a clases

La clase había sido aburrida, yo había estado toda la hora pasando me cartitas con Alice debido a que en esa clase a mi me tocaba sentarme con Angela y a Alice le tocaba sentarse con Jessica. Esas chicas solían ser unas de las mas hermosas del colegio pero cuando llegue usaban anteojos, tenían muchos granos en la cara los dientes horribles. Era muy raro que la fea se haya transformado en hermosa y las hermosas en feas, eso ya era raro. Por suerte Las hermanas Denali seguían siendo las mismas de siempre y eso a mi me gustaba porque un poco de competencia sana no hacia daño.

Cuando salimos de clases teníamos que ir a comer, así que me dirigí con Alice hacia el casino donde hoy era día de hamburguesas así que todo el mundo se chocaba para llegar yo en cambio cuando llegue Alice y yo ya teníamos la comida preparada debido a que le había pedido a Jake mi mejor amigo que nos reservara comida porque el siempre se las arreglaba para salir temprano.

-Gracias Jake- le dije

-Gracias por conseguir comida ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- bromeo Alice

-Chicas es lo menos que puedo hacer para celebrar de que volvió Bella

-Gracias Jake, pero necesito pedirte algo-le dije tenía algo en mente y tenía que aprovecharlo

-Cualquier cosa Bella, en total te debo un favor- era verdad recuerdo esa vez que salve a Jake de tener que ir a ese horrible paseo a el campo de vegetales diciendo que teníamos que ir al hospital debido a que Billy se había "caído" por las escaleras y "lastimado" la cadera

-Dale Bella, ya sabes lo impaciente que soy-chillo Alice

-Bueno Jake necesito que finjas ser mi novio- le dije con un poco de vergüenza

-Enserio?-pegunto Alice sorprendida por el favor que le estaba pidiendo a mi amigo yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-Porque Bella?-me pregunto el también un poco sorprendido

-Es porque quiero que Edward sienta celos- le dije medio burlona al final

-Porque Edward Cullen tendría celos de mi?-pregunto medio burlon

-Porque te odia-respondió Alice y era verdad Edward odiaba a Jacob nunca habíamos podido saber porque pero solo sabíamos que lo odiaba

-En ese caso si es para molestar a Cullen, acepto- me puse totalmente feliz cuando escuche decir eso a Jake

-Bueno "novios" me parece que es tiempo de empezar a actuar- dijo Alice burlandose

-Bueno vamos amorcito vamos a llegar tarde a clases- era raro decir eso pero al cabo de todo estábamos actuando, de pronto sentí que mis pies se desprendían del suelo, cuando vi claramente la situación vi que Jake me estaba llevando en sus brazos como unos jóvenes enamorados, pasamos por al lado de Edward y pude ver como se pusieron sus ojos al verme así con Jacob los celos se les aproximaban y yo lo estaba disfrutando, mucho. Cuando ya habíamos pasado a Edward, Jacob me soltó con delicadeza en el piso justo frente a la puerta y fingió besarme.

-Lo hice bien?-pregunto medio inseguro

-Demasiado para ser tu primera actuación-lo animé

-Bueno, yo ya debo irme que te vaya bien- dicho eso me despidió con un "beso" y se fue a su clase

EDWARDPOV

No podía creer lo que Bella había hecho, aunque se notaba muy feliz en los brazos de Jacob, no podía creer que fueran novios, por dios como lo odiaba en este momento a Jacob Black, siempre lo había odiado por ser tan buen amigo con las chicas, el había sido uno de mis mejores amigos hasta que empezó la apuesta de lo de Bella, recuerdo que el me abandono, porque no le había parecido buena idea burlarse de alguien que no se lo mereciera, y desde ese día que Bella se fue a Phoenix prometí no volver a burlarme de ninguna chica jamas, aunque nunca recupere mi amistad con Jacob, aunque ahora lo envidiaba un poco, por tener a Bella, yo no me merecía tenerla, pero no podría soportar estar todos los malditos días en este lugar sabiendo que mientras yo muero de celos, Jacob y Bella se la pasan de pasillo a pasillo repartiendo felicidad. Ahora solo me quedaba aguantar su relación y esperar a que terminaran, pero iba a intentar conseguir aunque sea su amistad aunque ser su amigo me matara no podía estar en un mundo sin ella relacionada en algo a mi.

Cuando las clases finalizaron yo me fui a la casa de Emmet tenía que decirle a alguien de confianza como me sentía. Cuando entre a su cuarto estaba todo desordenado, así que lo ayude a limpiar un poco, para luego sentarnos a hablar mientras bebíamos unas cervezas que Emmet escondía en un mini refrigerador abajo de su cama.

Emmet-lo llame

-Que pasa Eddie- Emmet sabía que odiaba que me llamaran Eddie pero eso lo hacía siempre para joder

-Tengo que confesarte algo-lo dije lo mas serio que pude

-Que es, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea-me dijo burlonamente

-Creo que estoy sintiendo celos-y no le mentiría

-Celos!-lo dijo bastante sorprendido-y ahora que eres emo-se burlo

-No Emmet hablo enserio- le dije medio molesto

-Esta bien- me dijo serio- pero de quien?- preguntó

-De Jacob- apenas lo nombre entro en carcajadas una mas alta que la otra

-Jacob Black?-pregunto riendo yo solo asentí con la cabeza y el continuo- Desde cuando?

-Desde que esta con Bella- apenas escucho eso se puso serio nuevamente

-Mira Edward, yo no podre leer las mentes de las personas pero a ti te conozco muy bien y se que nunca has estado así, pero me parece que te has enamorado de Bella

Cuando dijo eso me dí cuenta que el tenía toda la razón, cada vez que veía a Bella se me hacía una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual siempre cambiaba cuando aparecía Jacob, ya no estaba de humor para nada, cada vez que Tanya quería estar conmigo yo la rechazaba, siempre estaba mirando la de reojo

-Tienes razón Emmet estoy enamorado de Bella, pero me mata que haya aceptado ser la novia de Jacob- esto era difícil de decir, porque yo no era del tipo de personas que expresaban sus sentimientos

-Intenta enamorarla, pero deberás cambiar tu actitud, tu manera de ser, aceptarías eso por estar con Bella?- me preguntó serio nunca antes había visto tan serio a Emmet

-Si, por ella lo haría siempre- le dije con toda la sinceridad que tenía- puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Edward

-Desde cuando eres tan serio y comprensivo, realmente yo esperaba que te rieras de todo esto-el solo soltó una pequeña risa y me respondió

-Desde que salgo con Rosalie

-Ella te gusta de verdad?-le pregunté

Si, enserio- me respondió mirando me a los ojos

-Entonces cuidala bien y no cometas el mismo error que cometí con Bella

-Tranquilo no lo haré- y ahí estuvimos media hora hablando y riendo, luego cuando tuve que volver a casa, me fui hasta mi volvo, me subí y me dirigí rumbo a mi casa, hoy teníamos una cena familiar para festejar que mi padre volvía de Seattle, debido a que tenía un trabajo muy importante y mi papa era uno de los mejores doctores de todo Forks, el doctor Carlise Cullen, Alice lo llama papá aunque yo prefiero llamarlo por su nombre. Cuando llegue a mi casa y entre mi mamá estaba preparando la cena y mi papa ayudando la, Alice estaba en su habitación hablando con la hermosa Bella por teléfono, así que entre a la cocina y interrumpí el silencio.

-Hola Carlise- lo llame al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo

-Hola Edward-soltamos el abrazo- como has estado

-Muy bien-mentira no estaba nada bien, no podía parar de dejar de pensar en ella-mamá-la llame a mi mamá que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una sola palabra

-Que pasa hijo?- pregunto contenta se veía muy feliz de volver a ver a mi padre

-Falta mucho para comer?- pregunté

-Faltan 40 minutos- me dijo mirando el reloj- recién empiezo, por que preguntas?

-Es que tenía ganas de darme una ducha y cambiarme antes de comer- dije era la verdad estaba demasiado sucio no tenía idea de como me había ensuciado tanto

-No hay problema, ve tranquilo- me avisó

Apenas terminamos de hablar yo me dirigí hasta mi habitación, me metí en el baño, me quite la ropa y me entre en la ducha, el agua me relajaba y me hacía olvidar mis problemas pero lo de Bella no me lo podía olvidar no podía quitarme a ella de mis pensamientos, cuando termine de bañarme salí me seque y me cambié con unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin abrocharme el último botón de arriba y con las mangas remangadas. Cuando ya estuve listo baje y mi hermana estaba dando saltitos por todos lados.

-Que pasa que estas tan feliz?- pregunte medio burlón

-Es que viene una amiga de Alice, creo que es Bella- cuando la nombró me puse feliz de que esta noche no la pasaría sola, porque me habían contado que Charlie hoy se iba a Los Ángeles por que necesitaban de sus servicios ya que Charlie era policía y que Bella se quedaría sola, me alegraba saber que iba a estar aquí en vez de estar con Jacob haciendo quien sabe que.

-Enserio?- pregunté

-Si Edward ustedes se quedaran una semana aquí- me pareció raro escuchar eso pero me encanto la idea e que yo y Bella estuvieramos solos en la casa

-A donde irán?- pregunte extrañado

-A unas cabañas, iremos Esme, Alice y yo- como era posible que no estuviera nombrando en esa lista

-Y por que yo me tengo que quedar?- pregunte esperando una respuesta coherente

-Pues veras Edward el año pasado todos pagamos para que te fueras a París, este año como tu ya has ido nos iremos por una semana nosotros allá

-Ok- dije finalmente no quería darle mas rosca al asunto a ver si cambiaban de opinión y no había semana con Bella para mi

De pronto sonó el timbre, Alice abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Bella de lo mas sexy para mi con una valija negra donde llevaba toda su ropa.

-Pasa Bella, sentite cómoda, porque esta sera tu casa los próximos siete días- le dijo Carlise a Bella

-Gracias señor Cullen- le dijo Bella

-No por favor para ti somos Esme y Carlise- le dijo mi madre

-Hola Bella me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla y luego me volví al sillón donde estaba sentado.

-Bueno, la cena ya esta lista, vamos?- pregunto Alice

-Pues debo decirles algo- dijo Carlise antes de que fuéramos a la cocina

-Que sucede?- pregunto Bella- Alice soltó una risita y luego se callo

-La cosa es que nosotros nos estamos yendo ahora al aeropuerto- me dijo riéndose Alice

-Y para que cocinaste?- pregunte yo que no entendía nada al igual que Bella

- Ustedes cenaran nuestras cosas ya están en el auto y nos estamos llendo ahora mismo- dijo Esme yendo a la puerta

-Pero- dijo Bella pero cuando quiso continuar mis padres y Alice ua se habían ido hacia el aeropuerto- me parece que la tortura comienza ahora- susurró Bella como para que yo no la oyera

-Para ti o para mi- me burle, ella solo se dio vuelta

-Me iré a cambiar ya vuelvo- yo solo asentí y ella se retiró

* * *

**Chics ya se me van a querer matar pero no pude actualizar primero por problemas de inspiración, después tuve un pijama party y also tuve el bautismo de mi hermano. Así que recién pude actualizar hoy, intenté hacerlo mas largo espero que les guste, me fijo si mañana puedo actualizar porque me voy al barrio chino besos chauchis**

**virgiii**


	6. 5 El primer día

EL PRIMER DÍA

BELLAPOV

Como pude haberle aceptado a Alice quedarme en su casa, debería haberme quedado sola, pero era obvio que a Charlie no le hubiera gustado que este sola en casa, gracias a mi suerte y a mis muy comunes caídas, debido a que la última vez que me había dejado sola había terminado en el hospital. Como recuerdo ese día, mi papá se había ido a Port Ángeles por una semana y a mitad de semana había recibido una llamada desde el hospital para avisarle que su hija se había caído en las escaleras y fracturado el tobillo. Desde ese día a Charlie no le gusta dejarme sola. Me había quedado encerrada en mis pensamientos cuando recordé que Edward me estaba esperando abajo ya que yo le había dicho que subía para cambiarme, así que me fui a mi maleta, agarre una faldita rosa y una remerita up que combinaba. Cuando ya estuve lista baje las escaleras para encontrarme con la cara de Edward muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-Holaaa-lo llamé haciendo señitas con los dedos para que me prestara atención pero no me notaba estaba como en estado de shock- tierra llamando a Eddie- me burlé, ya que el odiaba que le dijeran Eddie, de seguro iba a reaccionar, el rápido me prestó atención

-Cuantas veces te dije que no me llamaras Eddie, Bella- me miro medio enojado- o mejor dicho Jennie - como odiaba ese apodo, recuerdo que Alice me lo había inventado cuando éramos niñas porque yo me había disfrazado de genia de la lámpara y que en todo mi traje tenía colgando unos cascabeles, recuerdo que después de esa fiesta nunca volvimos a ver ese disfraz, gracias a mi, que lo había tirado al mar- te tengo malas noticias, la cena se quemo

-Empate- dije rendida- entonces, la cena se, ¡¿Qué la cena se quemo?!- grité, ahora que íbamos a hacer- entonces ¿que vamos a comer?- pregunté desesperada

-Podemos pedir pizza –propuso con mucho entusiasmo yo asentí- me estoy muriendo de hambre- se rió

-Yo igual, voy a pedir la pizza- le avisé y fui en busca del teléfono

-Que sea de muzzarella – me gritó Edward luego me fije en el imán que había en el refrigerador y marqué el número

_-Hola, pizza planet ¿que desea ordenar?_

-Hola si, me gustaría ordenar una mediana de muzzarella

_-Por supuesto _

-Un minuto- le dije al señor del otro lado del teléfono-EDWARD ¿LA VAS A QUERER CON O SIN PEPPERONI?- le pregunté gritando para que me oyera

-CON -contesto con el mismo tono de voz que había usado yo

-¿Con pepperoni puede ser?- le pregunté volviendo a mi tono de voz dulce y tranquilo

_-Claro, entonces es una mediana de muzzarella y pepperoni, ¿a nombre de quién?_

-Edward Cullen-le dije

_-Perfecto estará allí en 30 minutos _

-Gracias- después de colgar fui a donde estaba Edward

-¿ya la ordenaste?- me pregunto en un tono serio

-Si, estará en 30 minutos- le dije con el mismo tono de seriedad en la voz

-Perfecto, tu has lo que quieras yo hasta que venga la pizza me voy a mi cuarto- me dijo parecía medio enojado

-antes de que te vayas, ¿Me muestras donde dormiré?- pregunté yo sabía perfectamente donde dormiría gracias a la bromita de Alice de cerrar todos los cuartos con llave ecepto el de Edward e irse de vacaciones con las llaves, lo cual me enteré cuando ya se había ido por mensaje de texto.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes?, si hace 5 minutos te fuiste a cambiar- me miro aún con enojo

-Me cambie en el baño- contraataque

-Okay- respondió agotado, victoria para mi – sígueme y por favor y trata de no caerte en el camino- se burló, acaso no había por lo menos una persona que no supiera de mi torpeza, me condujo hasta la habitación de huéspedes- aquí- intento abrir la puerta, pero no cedió

-¿Pasa algo?- me hice la inocente que no sabía

-Si, esta cerrada con llave- me respondió forcejeando la puerta

-Y entonces ¿donde dormiré? - le dije con un tono de voz "preocupado"

-Dormirás en la habitación de Alice- dijo serio, parecía enojado conmigo-solo espero que no este cerrado con llave-susurró como para que no escuchara

-Esta bien- afirme, luego el me condujo hasta la de Alice, intentó abrir pero tampoco pudo

-Esta también esta cerrada con llave- me dijo molesto- y Esme y Carlise siempre cierran su puerta con llave cuando salen- ya entendía de donde había sacado Alice la idea

-Si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá- le ofrecí

-No, no puedo dejarte hacer eso- ¡¿que?! desde cuando Edward era tan amable- tu dormirás en mi cama y yo en el sofá, entendido

-Pero…- me interrumpió

-Nada de peros Bella, yo solo asentí y no volví a hablarle

EDWARDPOV

Cuando vi a Bella bajar de las escaleras con esa ropa casi me da un infarto, estaba completamente hermosa. Cuando vi que los dos cuartos estaban cerrados con llave casi me muero, ya era bastante tortura tenerla así vestida todo el día no soportaría tenerla, en la misma habitación que yo en la noche, así que yo dormiría en el sillón y ella dormiría en mi cama

Fui a preparar el incomodo sillón donde dormiría y la ayudé a llevar sus cosas a mi habitación, cuando ya terminamos de ordenar sus cosas nos sentamos en la cama exhaustos

-Edward te molesta si me pongo mi pijama- me pregunto

-Si- dije mientras me acercaba a mi armario para buscar mi pijama- yo también me lo pondré

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a cambiarme al baño, primero me puse los pantalones, luego me quite la camisa para ponerme la remera, yo estaba medio desnudo e iba a ponerme la remera cuando me dí cuenta que esa remera no era la de mi pijama. Así que fui a buscar la parte que me faltaba, pero cuando entre bella estaba en unos shorts de tela, los cuales supuse que eran de su pijama, pero no llevaba ni remera ni sostén los cuales estaba buscando en la maleta.

-¡Edward!-dijo dándose vuelta y tapándose con lo primero que encontró- ¡¿que haces!?-volvió a decir gritando- era un idiota de seguro iba a pensar que era un degenerado o un pervertido

-Yo quería buscar la remera de mi pijama- me defendí

-Cuando sabias que yo me estaba cambiando-volvió a atacar- busca lo que necesitas y veté- me dijo con furia, yo solo asentí y busqué mi remera, me la puse y me retiré

Baje las escaleras y me puse a ver la televisión, realmente no podía sacarme la imagen de los pechos de Bella, eran firmes y redondos, tenían el tamaño perfecto que de seguro entrarían en mis manos y sus pezones, oh dios, eran chiquitos y rosados, toda ella era perfecta y yo la única posibilidad que tenía con ella la había arrojado a la basura, siempre me odiaría por haber hecho eso, pero ahora estaba imaginando me lo que me diría Bella, obviamente pensaría que era un degenerado y que lo había hecho apropósito, ella bajo las escaleras y se sentó en silencio justo al lado mío

-Edward- me llamó yo solo asentí sin mirarla, no podía mirarla a los ojos o moriría de la vergüenza- necesito saber algo

-Lo que quieras- le dije bajito, no podía negárselo acababa de profanar sus pechos sin que ella quisiera, tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó

-¿qué fue lo que viste? y se sincero por favor – ella parecía realmente avergonzada

-Tu pechos- fui directos no quería darle mucha vuelta al asuntó- pero tranquila no le diré a nadie, pero de repente lagrimas incontrolables empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- Bella ¿por que lloras?- no entendía cual era el motivo de esas horribles lagrimas que caían de sus ojos

-¿Enserio no dirás nada?- yo asentí- júramelo- me dijo medio enojada, yo no pude controlar una pequeña risita que salió de mi- ¡Edward!- dicho eso me pego una cachetada- habló enserio

-Acaso no confías en mi palabra-me burlé

-Claro que no- me dijo muy seria lo cual me ofendió- pero si llegas a contar algo de lo que paso hoy…-hizo suspenso ella sabía que el suspenso me mataba

-¿Qué harás Bella?

-Les contare a todos sobre tus boxers de Bob Esponja- mi cara se tiñó de una color rojo por la vergüenza

-¿Y tu como es que viste mis boxers si están en un cajón?- ataque, la tenía encerrada

-Sobresalían por un agujero- mierda, me había olvidado de agujero que le había hecho Emmet justo al cajón donde guardaba mis boxers, nos quedamos en silencio y poco después sonó el timbre

-Yo abro- le dije a Bella- tu ve a preparar la mesa, ella asintió y se fue hasta la cocina

Yo me dirigí a la puerta y abrí, ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Mike Newtown, desde cuando trabajaba ahí, le reste importancia y me enfoque en recibir la pizza

-Mediana de muzzarella y pepperoni- dijo Mike mirando en el ticket

-Si es para mi- le dije -¿Cuánto es?-pregunte abriendo mi billetera

-Son 30 dólares- yo saqué un billete de 50 y se lo dí

-Ten conserva el cambio- le dije despreocupadamente

-No puedo aceptarlo es demasiado- esto se estaba volviendo mas difícil

-Quédatelos y no aceptaré un no por respuesta

-Esta bien, te veo mañana Edward- cuando terminó de hablar yo entre a mi casa u cerré la puerta, deje la billetera en una mesa y me dirigí a donde estaba Bella

-Aquí tengo la pizza- le dije poniéndola en la mesa, ella la había preparado todo

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer

BELLAPOV

Estábamos comiendo y me detuve en mi mente a pensar que yo estaba aquí de lo más aburrida mientras que otra mataría por estar en una cena con Edward Cullen el "Dios Griego" de la escuela, a veces no entendía como era que las chicas fueran tan tontas, pero debía admitir que yo había sido una de esas tontas, ya habíamos terminado de comer y todo iba perfecto hasta que Edward tuvo que romper el silencio

-Bella- me llamó yo no lo mire solo asentí- ¿Jacob y tu son novios?- yo me quede paralizada por unos segundos pero luego me digne a responder

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dije un poco enojada

-Esta bien- se calló un minuto y luego continuo- Bella- me volvió a llamar ahora que quería

-Que- le dije en un tono amargado y seco

-¿Aceptarías salir mañana conmigo?- preguntó-podemos aprovechar que mañana es viernes-dijo feliz

-Edward, acaso no entiendes, uno no le parte el corazón a la mitad a uno y sigue por la vida como si nada hubiera pasado- el se quedo quieto pero ya no podía detenerme me había hecho explotar de furia- ¿que esperabas que con decir Bella me perdonas iba a volver a ser todo como antes?- sonaba un poco grosera pero era lo que pensaba

-No- el bajo su vista y juro que estuve a punto de golpearle

-Entonces ¿que esperabas?, ¿Qué seamos mejores amigos?, ¿Qué confíe en ti?, ¿que esperabas?- ahí le dije mas tranquilamente

-¡¿Sabes que esperaba?!- parece que también yo lo había sacado de sus casillas- esperaba que como todas cayeras rendida a mis pies, porque las mujeres solo sirven de adorno- yo estaba a punto de golpearle pero baje mi brazo, estaba demasiado molesta como para responderle- Bella lo siento no quise- pero le interrumpí

-Déjalo así- terminé de decir eso y decidí ir a la cama estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir soportando a Edward

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí primero al baño para lavarme los dientes, cuando terminé me dirigí a la cama y me dormí

_2 de la mañana_

Estaba durmiendo de lo mas bien cuando empecé a escuchar pasos que provenían del pasillo, yo me quede en la cama paralizada del miedo, los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas y mas a donde estaba yo, hasta que de repente Edward entró por la puerta caminando dormido

-Edward, Edward- susurré pero el no me escucho, el solo se acerco a donde estaba yo abrió las sabanas de la cama y se metió conmigo, yo no le iba a decir nada, porque mi mama siempre me decía que no debía despertar a los sonámbulos por un antiguo mito que le habían contado de niña, pero yo nunca le había creído, aunque prefería a Edward dormido que despierto molestando me. Toda la noche la pase apretada en los brazos de Edward, como se lo echaría en cara cuando despertara

_Al día siguiente_

-Edward ya suéltame- le grite sacudiéndome, el se despertó y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación rápidamente me soltó

-Lo siento mucho Bella, es que no aguantaba mas estar en ese sillón y parece que mi subconsciente me hizo venir a acá- yo solo me reía de su absurda explicación

-Conclusión eres sonámbulo- le dije burlonamente- levántate que debemos ir al colegio- le avisé

-Esta bien- dijo agotado y estaba a punto de levantarme cuando sus fuertes brazos me tiraron a la cama- Bella

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije, ahora que quería

-¿Me perdonas por lo que pasó ayer?- por todo lo que había pasado ya ni me acordaba lo que había pasado ayer, así que me decidí en ir por el lado fácil

-Claro- le dije directamente no tenía ganas de darle mucha vuelta al asunto y menos hablar de algo lo cual ni siquiera me acordaba- ahora suéltame

-Gracias Bella- termino de decirme eso y me soltó el brazo yo me dirigí a la maleta donde había dejado mi ropa y agarre lo que me iba a poner

-Bueno debo irme a cambiar al igual que tú, así que iré a cambiarme al baño mientras te cambias aquí

Me dirigí hacia el baño a cambiarme, que ya no estuviera enojada con el no cambiaba en nada que haría que me deseara, así que agarré unos shorts que cubrían lo que debían y una blusa escotada lo suficiente como para que resaltara mis pechos, me puse unas zapatillas rosas y agarré mi mochila, bajé las escaleras y me senté en el sillón a esperar a Edward

EDWARDPOV

Yo realmente no sabía que era sonámbulo, pero me sentía feliz de ello, porque debido a eso había pasado casi toda la noche abrazado a mi Bella, lo siento, Bella. No tarde mucho en cambiarme me puse unas converse negras que estaban medio gastadas, un pantalón no muy ajustado, porque no me imaginaba como iba a estar vestida Bella hoy y si me pasaba mi problemita por lo menos no lo notarían, me puse una camisa manga corta ya que estábamos en invierno y agarre una campera no muy abrigada por si hacía frío. Agarre mi mochila y baje las escaleras, de seguro Bella me estaba esperando

-Dale, que no quiero llegar tarde- me regañó

-Esta bien, vamos- abrí la puerta y nos dirigimos al auto

Estábamos ya en el auto yendo a la escuela, cuando de repente mi volvo se quedo sin nafta, y encima estábamos a mitad de camino por lo que no íbamos a llegar a tiempo caminando

-Eres un idiota- me dijo bella golpeándome en el hombro

-No es mi culpa- le dije

-Si tú eres el inútil que no cargo nafta- me dijo gritándome- y encima estamos en el medio de la nada- volvió a atacarme con sus palabras

BELLAPOV

Edward no podía ser mas idiota, ¿Quién se olvida de cargar nafta? ¡¿Quién!? Estábamos en el medio de la nada y los celulares no tenían señal perfecto ahora que íbamos a hacer, para mi caminar no era una opción, yo me puse a caminar en círculos en mi lugar mientras Edward estaba de lo mas tranquilo

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le pregunté desesperada

-Es que yo no soy tan paranoico y se que en cualquier momento algún auto pasara por la carretera vera quien soy y me llevará

-¿Y yo que?- le pregunte enojada

-Yo me las arreglo para mi, tu arréglatelas sola- eso fue la gota que obviamente rebalso el vaso

-Perfecto, si quieres jugar así, así jugaremos- le dije amenazante

Me quede esperando cinco minutos y vi que nadie venía, mire la hora y quedaban diez minutos para que empezarán las clases y hoy tenía prueba de Historia y no podía faltar ya que si en mi clase de Historia faltabas el día de una prueba directamente te ponían un 1. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando solo quedaban cinco minutos para que las clases empezarán cuando llegó mi salvación, a lo lejos pude ver que venía Ben en su motocicleta, de repente Edward se paró y comenzó a hacer señas para que se detuviera y así fue Ben se detuvo

-Hola Edward- pude escuchar con Ben escupió su nombre- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó un poco grosero con Edward

-¿Puedes llevarme al colegio?-le pregunto Edward de los mas confiado anticipando su respuesta- es que mi auto se a quedado sin nafta a mitad de camino, en un momento pude ver a Ben cuando noto de mi presencia luego volvió la vista a Edward

-A Bella si pero a ti no- yo me sorprendí de su respuesta pero rápidamente tome mi bolso y me fui acercando con Ben

-Bella- Edward me detuvo- somos amigos, ¿no dejaras que llegue tarde, o no?- dijo con unas de sus voces mas sexys pero no le funciono en mi me solté de su agarré me subí a la moto y antes de que arrancara lo mire con una sonrisa de victoria

-Cada uno se las arregla solo,¿o no?- pregunte sarcásticamente y luego Ben arrancó

Ben no iba muy rápido a comparación con Edward, por eso me sentía mas segura, luego me quedé pensando en como iría Edward al colegio lo que me causó que comenzara a reír al recordar su cara de asombro

-¿De que te ríes Bella?- me preguntó Ben

-Solo es que me acordé de la cara de Edward cuando le dijiste que no lo llevarías- le dije aún riéndome

-Eso no se lo esperaba- continúo Ben

-Ben ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- tenía algo en mi mente que todavía no me cerraba

-Claro, lo que quieras- me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Por qué decidiste llevarme a mi en vez de Edward?- no entendía como podía haber preferido a mi en vez de a Edward

-Me pareció que necesitaba que alguna vez no se saliera con la suya- lo cual era verdad siempre se salía con la suya en ningún momento salía perdiendo- además tu siempre me has ayudado y has sido buena conmigo- yo le sonreí

-Siempre que tu seas bueno conmigo Ben, yo seré buena contigo

Llegamos al colegio justo a tiempo, entramos y Ben se fue a su clase de biología mientras que yo me dirigí a mi clase de Historia para hacer la prueba. Estábamos todos en el salón y podía escuchar el murmuro de las chicas preguntando donde estaba Edward Cullen, pero yo no les presté atención el solo se las arreglaría

-Chicos si veo a alguien copiándose o mirando algo mas que no sea su hoja, les quitare la prueba y directamente les pondré un uno, entendido- dijo el profesor Brown, el era uno de los profesores mas estrictos que había en toda la secundaria todos asintieron- ya pueden comenzar

Primero leí todas las preguntas para cerciorarme de que iba a contestar, la prueba era difícil pero yo había estudiado, así que no me estaba costando mucho, eran 10 preguntas cada una valía un punto, así que si quería aprobar seis por lo menos tenían que estar bien, termine la prueba muy rápido, como había sido la primera en terminar el profesor me dejo salir antes, hoy como había una fiesta especial porque el colegio cumplía cincuenta años salíamos mas temprano, cuando todos los alumnos terminaron la prueba nos dieron todos los que estábamos en cuarto año recreo, estábamos todos disfrutando y hablando cuando vi que llego Edward caminando lucía agotado, pero se lo merecía con ese cuento de cada uno se las arregla solo

-Caminaste mucho- me burlé, lucía terrible

-Ya cállate Bella- me dijo con un tono de voz enojado

-Tu mismo pusiste las reglas, así que te jodes- le dije mientras me dirigía a donde estaba Jacob

-Hola Bella, como estas- me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa

-Bien Jake, bien ¿y tu?- le pregunté aunque parecía estar muy feliz había algo de preocupación en su rostro

-Bien, Bella pero tengo que decirte algo- ahora su cara mostraba nervios

-Jake, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

-Ya lo se Bella- luego tomo una bocanada de aire y me miro- viste Leah

-¿Clearwater?- el asintió-¿Qué hay de malo con ella?

-Me gusta y mucho- no me sorprendía esa respuesta siempre la estaba mirando o hablando todo el tiempo de ella

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- le pregunté burlonamente

-La cosa es que me entere de que también le gusto a ella y… -dejo suspenso, ya entendía porque Edward odiaba tanto el suspenso era odioso

-¡¿Y?!- ya me estaba desesperando

-El problema es que ella piensa que tu y yo somos novios y es de esas chicas que no le gusta meterse en las relaciones de los demás- me dijo medio triste- ¿me ayudas a solucionarlo?

-Claro, eres mi amigo y Leah me cae muy bien- le dije con una sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

-Fácil- lo empuje y le pegue una cachetada- ¡Jacob Black no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto!- lo volví a abofetear y noté que todos nos miraban incluyendo Leah- ¡Eres el peor terminamos!- dije eso y rápidamente me fui "llorando" a mi volvo el cual había olvidado en el colegio ayer, apreté el acelerador y me fui del lugar hacia la casa de Edward ya que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir

EDWARDPOV

En el mismo momento en el que escuche los gritos de Bella a Jacob, no pude estar más feliz ahora Bella estaba soltera, de pronto me vino el recuerdo de un mensaje de una galletita de la fortuna que decía

_Siempre que dos personas pelean un tercero sale beneficiado_

Y obviamente yo era ese tercero, que se estaba beneficiando de la ruptura de Bella y Jacob, pero antes que nada ahora debería consolarla después de ver como se había ido llorando del colegio casi me da ganas de partirle la cara a Jacob. Ahora yo estaba en serios problemas, en primer lugar yo era el idiota que había dicho que casa unos se las arreglaba por su cuenta, segundo lugar no tenía con que volverme a mi casa y en tercer lugar tendría que dormir en ese horrible sillón, definitivamente este día no podía empeorar, el único punto que tenía a mi favor era que Bella y Jacob habían terminado pero eso tampoco me serviría de nada debido a la reacción que había tenido Bella cuando le había pedido que saliera conmigo después de clases. Ya todos se estaban yendo, cuando me acordé de la única chica que salía tarde del salón y que gustosamente me llevaría, salí corriendo hasta el salón de Geometría ya que los viernes salía siempre tarde por mala conducta.

-Tanya- nunca me había alegrado tanto de verla- ¿me puedes hacer un gran favor?

-Lo que sea Eddie- ella era la única aparte de Emmet que me decía Eddie lo cual odiaba y derepente se sentó con las piernas abiertas en la mesa

-No Tanya, detente- le dije en un tono serio ella no me había entendido- me estas mal interpretando

-Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas?- me pregunto volviendo a la normalidad

-¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?, por favor- de verdad necesitaba que me llevara si volvía a caminar tanto no me volvería a parar en un mes

-Claro vamos- termino de decir eso y yo agradecí que me llevara, cuando ella termino de ordenar sus cosas salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a su auto

BELLAPOV

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Edward pronto volvería, me daba gracia recordar la cara de impacto de Jake cuando de la nada lo golpee y empecé a armar una escenita, estaba demasiado hambrienta, pero no tenía ganas de pedir comida, así que decidí hacer unos spaghetti para dos, mientras dejaba el agua a calentar me puse a ver televisión, luego cuando el agua ya estaba puse los fideos y mientras estos se hacían calenté una salsa instantánea en e microondas, cuando Edward llegó ya estaba todo listo, el entró por la puerta y se sorprendió al ver todo ya listo

-Hola Edward- lo saludé- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- me burlé

-Bella por favor tratemos de no pelear- me pidió mientras comía muy gustosamente su spaghetti- esta delicioso- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias

Terminamos de comer el subió primero a ponerse el pijama y yo lo hice después, poco después que nos terminamos de cambiar el se dirigió al sillón, aunque me incomodaría mucho dormir con Edward no iba a poder soportar sus quejas a la noche y que todas las noches me pegue un susto solo porque es sonámbulo. Así que me dirigí al sillón donde dormía y lo tire del brazo.

-¿Qué haces, Bella?- me gritó del susto que le había pegado

-Edward, no voy a dejar que duermas en el sillón- le dije en un tono medio molesto

-Entonces, ¿Dónde quieres que duerma?- ahora sonaba un poco mas molesto que antes

-Conmigo- de pronto pude ver como sus ojos se pusieron como platos al escuchar lo que había respondido- la cama es demasiado grande y entramos los dos, ¿te parece?

- le pregunte no quería obligarlo a dormir en un lugar donde no quería

-Esta bien- me dijo cambiando su estado de humor

-Solo te voy a advertir una cosa Cullen- trate de sonar amenazante luego continué- cuidadito con las manos o mañana terminas durmiendo en una camilla- el asintió y subimos a dormir, mañana empezaba el fin de semana y quería tener energía para mañana ya que planeaba ir a comprar un bikini para usar en la piscina ya que mientras miraba la televisión había oído que mañana iban a hacer 35 grados, nos metimos a la cama y Edward se sentó

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- le pregunté

-Nada, solo me quede pensando en algo- dijo algo nervioso

-Dímelo- le ordene

-Si por accidente mañana me despierto abrazándote, ¿me dejaras en camilla?- pregunto entre preocupado y burlón

-Edward ya sabes lo que no tienes que tocar no hae falta que te lo aclaré

Termine de decir eso y se acostó, nos tapamos y tratamos de dormir, en un momento cuando noté que Edward estaba atontado por el sueño decidí sacarle provecho a la situación

-Edward- lo llamé suavemente

-Mmmm- eso fue lo único de recibí de respuesta

-¿Me prometes que mañana me llevara al Shopping y a la piscina?

-Aha- me respondió, aún estaba dormido, así que lo tome como un si, lo bueno era que como le había consultado mañana no se iba a poder quejar y una promesa es una promesa en cualquier circunstancia

* * *

**Hola chic s como estas, gracias por los reviews, decidí fijar un tiempo entre cada capitulo, es decir, a partir de ahora actualizare cada dos o tres días, así tengo tiempo para escribir los capítulos leerlos para ver si me convence lo que escribí, ¿les parece?**

**virgiii**


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

HOLA, COMO VERAN HACE UN MONTON DEJE DE ESCRIBIR ESTA NOVELA Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO LA VOLVERE A SEGUIR. LES DIGO ESTO POR SI ALGUIEN QUIERE LA PUEDE PUBLICAR Y SEGUIRLA NO HACE FALTA QUE ME DEN CREDITOS YA QUE NO CREO QUE TODAS VAYAN A ESCRIBIR IGUAL LAS CONTINUACIONES, LO SIENTO SE QUE FUI UNA MALA ESCRITORA Y ESTA ERA MI PRIMERA NOVELA, PERO CON EL TIEMPO ME DI CUENTA QUE YO NO SERVIA PARA ESCRIBIR NOVELAS, GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN LOS POCOS CAPITULOS QUE ESCRIBI

LO SIENTO MUCHO

VIRGI


End file.
